


One Yako, Two Yako

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fox forms, Kuriam takes the form of a fox when released from the Nemeton, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Season 3B AU, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles has always been a Nogistune, Void's name is Kuriam, it sounds better then one Nogitsune two Nogitsune, yako is another word for Nogistune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Nogitsune since birth, Stiles still has a lot to learn. So when another seeks him out to teach, Stiles isn't going to deny the chance.And well, agreeing to consider becoming their mate isn't all that bad in return as he spends more and more time in their presences.This'll be fun.But maybe not for Beacon Hills other residences.





	One Yako, Two Yako

Stiles had known what he was since he was old enough to understand. His father? He did too.

 

His mother had been a Nogitsune possessing the body of Claudia. The woman had been severely depressed before her possession and his mother (the Nogitsune) was kind enough to help her _move_ on. Leaving just his mother in possession of the body.

 

She then met his dad and found herself falling for the man. She confided in him eventually about what she was and his reaction was honestly surprising to her - he wasn’t repulsed by her, even as he was working as a police officer. He worked to understand her, why she caused chaos and pain - that if she wanted to survive she had to feed on it. She went onto work at the hospital his best friend’s mother worked at - which was how they were introduced to each other.

 

For the first seven years of his life, he spent them learning how to use his powers - how to conceal his aura from other supernatural creatures. His mother was persistent, the ability would quite possibly save his life as Nogitsune were often seen as monsters much like feral wolves.

 

Young kits didn’t have to feed often, it was because the young often had trouble with control and being able to locate an officiant source at such a young age and not be in a situation where someone (someone _human_ ) might question them.

 

Then his mother's vessel grew ill, dementia - something even her healing couldn’t fix, not anymore. When she had committed to being Claudia, she’d give up certain abilities. She wanted to spend her life with his dad. Although sad that it was cut short, she accepted her fate.

 

Once she passed on, Stiles inherited her books, diaries that she’d made and collected over the years to give to Stiles in case the worst did happen.

 

When he started high school, Stiles often found it was also the best food source for him. With all the typical stress, depression, anxiety or other problems that bothered the students. Spending an entire day there would sate him but he knew as he got older, it wouldn’t be as effective as causing direct chaos, pain or strife. Although it was possible to limit yourself and rely on emotions not directly caused by oneself, it just wasn’t as satiable.

 

Then Scott gets bitten by a feral Alpha werewolf by the name of Peter Hale and it kinda all goes south from there. But did it really all go south? There were definitely positive effects from this.

 

Truthfully it also stressed Stiles out so much he’d abandon the real world for the animal one when it got too much. He had created a den several years ago when his mother was first discovered to have been ill. All the people apologizing and all their pitying stares made him angry.

 

He’d improved and added to his den over the years, bring blankets and other bits and bobs to make it homely. So, after the Alpha pack and the whole Jennifer stuff, he left a note for his dad and went off in search of the comfort of his den. He had gotten good at catching food while in his fox form, so he knew he wouldn’t have a problem staying out for a longer period of time than two or three days.

 

Curling up on his blankets, he softly purred.

 

It was the snapping of a stick that awoke him, his ears twitched and stood up tall. He raised his head and glanced at the entrance that was mostly hidden from sight. As he’d improved it over the years, he helped the vines and flora grow to hide the small fox-sized entrance.

 

He slowly stood, edging towards the opening to peer out. He sniffed and honed his earing but nothing. He frowned in confusion, the stick had been broken close by; so surely, he’d be able to catch some sort of scent, right?

 

But there was nothing.

 

He sighed and crawled out into the open to have a physical look around but still nothing. It didn’t stop the uneasy feeling from settling in his stomach.

 

He returns home that morning and immediately regrets it.

 

Scott and Allison are having problems and maybe he’s having them too because he's pretty sure that whatever happened last night was his imagination (if those two are anything to go off) and well he’s bound to have some sort of after effects from the sacrifice too. Not to mention he’d been hearing strange sounds and now was seeing things from the corner of his eyes, a fox-like shape; Stiles knew it wasn’t his shadow. No, it was something _else_.

 

A Kitsune named Kira, she’d yet to discover what she was through, transferred to Beacon Hills High and tells them some important stuff, which just stresses him further to the point he wants to rip some throats out and feed on the chaos it would cause to forget everything. But _no_ , he can’t.

 

Then his dad asks him and Scott for help with a missing child’s report - a girl named Malia and they find out that she’d become the coyote he’d often bump into when he was a fox.

 

 _Now_ he understands the slight human scent to her. Either way, he manages to use his familiarity to the coyote to distract her long enough for Scott to arrive and roar - successfully transforming her back into a human.

 

He managed to talk to her without anyone with enhanced senses to get her to keep quiet about him. Bingo.

 

He goes on his merry way. He lasts another day before he starts suffering from nightmares of the Nemeton over and over again. That weekend he returns to his den, curling up in his blankets in an attempt to stop them.

 

He doesn’t have any but he’s awoken by something else - someone else.

 

He jolts awake and watches the entrance, spotting a shadow trotting around outside. A rather fox-like shape, it wasn’t indicating any sort of threat- in fact, it seemed to want to catch his attention instead. Slowly, he stands and edges towards the entrance. He slides out and takes several steps.

 

His ears twitch as he tries to pick up any sort of noise. Then sniffs.

 

A stick snaps.

 

His eyes flicker upwards and land on the shadow figure hidden in the shrubby.

 

He snarls, his tail puffs up defensively.

 

The shadow steps out.

 

Stiles stares in shock.


End file.
